The Sea Green Slytherin
by BookWorm4Life12
Summary: Voldemort is rising. Dumbledore has called in more security to protect the students at Hogwarts. They need to blend and need to protect even the darkest of students. She doesn't look it, but she's higher security detail than some Aurors. There's only one problem: Both work and home are at two different wars, and she is torn. How can she choose between love - sorta - and camp? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Draco Malloy's sixth year at Hogwarts would suddenly become different that he expected the moment he stepped on the train to go to his school.

Pansy Parkinson held his hand and followed him past the Hufflepuff compartments as he made his way towards his yearly compartment with Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Blaise Zabini. He smirked slightly as he passed Potter with Longbottom, the Whore-Weasley, and Luna Lovegood. Through the window, Draco thought he saw a flash of pink hair, but dismissed it and continued pushing past people.

When they finally made it to their compartment, Draco shoved his trunk on the shelf next to Crabbe's Turning around, he ran into Pansy, who was holding her trunk out for him to take.

"What?" Draco asked with a sneer.

"Put my trunk up," she said as if it was obvious.

He frowned. "Why would I do that?"

"Because you're my boyfriend," Pansy said. Her eyes narrowed and her voice got colder. "Remember?"

Draco sighed and took the trunk, tossing it roughly onto his. He looked at her with a smirk. "Better?" Sitting next to his tiny (and annoying) girlfriend, he looked at his sniggering classmates.

"I see you haven't changed much," Zabini said.

"I see your mother is married again," Draco shot back coldly. "How long will this one last?"

Blaise rolled his eyes. "He's annoying. And a half-blood. I don't like him."

Malfoy snarled his nose. "Ew."

After a few minutes of Pansy flirting with Draco, Crabbe and Goyle arguing over a Twinkie, and Blaise hexing the two of them, the compartment door opened and a pink haired girl stuck her head in.

"Um, hi," her American accent said. "Can I sit there?" She nodded at the empty seat next to Blaise. "The trains full and –"

"You're not a pure blood," Zabini said matter-of-factly. "Or a Slytherin."

The girls' lips twisted and pursed with a green-eyed glare before she said, "No, I'm a half-blood" – the compartment groaned – "but my mom is rich and I don't think I've been sorted yet so I have a twenty-five percent chance of being in Slytherin."

"Your mom is rich?" Pansy said. "Is she a prostitute?"

The girl ignored her. "If I sit, I'll explain everything about how I'm new and why you don't like me," she said as if testing their curiosity.

The five in their compartment exchanged looks but slowly nodded.

"Fine, you may sit," Draco Malfoy sighed. The girl grinned and stepped in, tossing a beat up green suitcase on top of the pile with ease. She sat down and put her backpack at her feet. The compartment stared at her to get a good look. Her orange shirt read CAMP HALF-BLOOD with a Pegasus underneath. Her jeans were dirty and well-worn and her Converse were scuffed and colored on with Sharpie. It almost looked as if it was written on in Greek…

The girl sat back and made herself comfortable. "Well hi," she said with a white smile. Blaise looked disgusted.

"Your jeans are a little dirty," he muttered. The girl looked down.

"I'm sorry," she said, looking at the mud and dirt. "I was running late and fell outside."

"You said an explanation," Pansy snapped with a hint of annoyance.

Draco looked at the girl. She was easy on the eyes, though she was stuck in Muggle clothes. Her eyes were lovely, green like Slytherin, her lips pink and her nose cute. She had a splash of freckles under her eyes and on her nose. The only thing that brought him to her senses was a sharp elbow to his ribs from Pansy.

"My –as you would call it – Headmaster transferred me here. Our place was just outside of New York City. Our schools have never seen eye to eye on things, so Chiron traded me for Hannah Abbott. Being sixteen, they told me I'd be in 'sixth year' so… here I am?"

Pansy yawned, unimpressed. "Liar."

The girl finally acknowledged Pansy. "Excuse me?" Her green eyes flashed dangerously. "I don't think I heard you right."

A smirk creeped across Crabbe and Goyle's face.

"I said you are lying," Parkinson snapped. "There isn't a Wizarding school in America!"

"Oh really?" the girl raised an eyebrow. She sat up and put her elbows on her knees. "Tell me, how many times have you been yo America?"

Pansy was silent.

"Such as I thought," the girl said as she sat back. "A hypocritical _dunce_ thinking they know it all."

At this, Crabbe and Goyle snickered. Draco and Blaise cracked a smile. Pansy was dumbfounded, her mouth wide in shock. "How – DRACO! How could you let this blood-traitor speak to me like this?!"

Draco looked at the girl. "Pansy, I don't even know her name."

The girl stretched out her hand. "Kalani Taylor." Draco took her hand and shook it.

"Draco Malfoy," he nodded. Letting her hand go, they both sat back, leaving Pansy astonished. Blaise smirked at her and she gave him a rude hand gesture.

The rest of the train ride was entertaining. Kalani was actually really funny, playing her iPod on a "Beats Pill", introducing Crabbe and Goyle to Fall Out Boy and Avril Lavigne. Blaise bought her a chocolate frog in hopes to flirt with her, but she looked confused when it hopped out of her hands. Draco caught it and touched it with his wand, immobilizing it. He handed it back. Kalani smiled and ate it. Blaise and Pansy glared at Malfoy and he gained himself a rough pinch in the side from Pansy.

After fifteen minutes had passed of talking between Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy and Blaise flirting with Kalani, Ginny Weasley opened the door as if it was the worst thing in the world.

"Professor Slughorn wants to see Zabini and a Kalani Taylor in his compartment," she sighed. Slamming the door, she stalked away.

"Who's Professor Slughorn?" Kalani asked.

Blaise looked perplexed. "I have no idea." He looked at her. "Well, let's go find this professor."

The two left the compartment. Goyle got a look at her backside.

"She's got a nice figure," he commented with a whistle once Kalani was out of earshot.

"Merlin's beard!" Crabbe awed. "You're right! How about you, Malfoy? What do you think?"

"She's easy on the eyes, that's for sure." He received a sharp pain in his arm and Pansy scooted away.

Blaise walked ahead, squeezing past twittering second years. He looked back at her and winked. Kalani smiled in return.

When they made their way to the Professor's compartment, people were silent. A walrus of a man was sitting in the middle with Ginny Weasley on his left and a few Gryffindor's around. Blaise and Kalani took a seat across from him.

"Blaise Zabini!" the man said happily. "Good to see you, me' boy! And Kalani! Our newest recruit, if you know what I mean! Always nice to have the half-bloods, eh?" He winked at her.

Kalani gave a warm smile. "Hello, Professor Slughorn. Dumbledore didn't mention that you would be teaching this year."

"Last minute offer." He winked again and took her hand, kissing it. She blushed a little.

The door opened again and in walked a dark haired boy with glasses and a scar on his forehead. "Harry Potter!" Slughorn announced with a laugh. "Sit, sit! Right here next to our dear Kalani!"

Harry slowly sat next to her. "Do I know you?" he asked quietly, shaking her hand.

"No, I'm new here. Dumbledore and Chiron set up an exchange program, and –"

"No time for chit-chat!" Slughorn cut off. "You'll have more of that later. Now, to get on with why I called you all here."

He began to speak to them, and they all only had one thing in common: they knew/were someone who was famous or rich. Harry Potter being the Boy Who Lived, which Kalani didn't understand; Ginny Weasley had performed a Bat-Boogey Hex that had marveled the Professor so much he had invited her; Ernie McMillan's cousin played Professional Quidditch; Neville Longbottom's parent's had been skilled Aurors, and Zabini's mother was extremely rich. Then it came down to Kalani Taylor.

"How are you, dear?" Slughorn asked. "Tea?"

"Um, sure. I'm fine," she answered, taking the small cup from Slughorn's hand gently. "A little wobbly, but fine."

"Why would you be wobbly, my dear?"

"I sailed the whole way here from New York."

"Why didn't you fly?" Ernie asked.

"I – My uncle won't let me."

"What about your father?" Ginny asked.

"He helped me sail. But I'd rather not talk about them."

Harry Potter jumped into the conversation. "Have you been sorted yet?"

"No, she hasn't," Zabini snapped, standing up. "But I'm quite positive that she'll be in Slytherin."

"Well, well, let's not fight," Professor Slughorn spoke up. "Zabini, sit. I know who Kalani's father is. Unfortunately, I have never had the pleasure of meeting him, but he is quite famous. If she is anything like her father, she will be in Gryffindor." Slughorn looked in her eyes. "But there is also a different side to her father. His temper is always changing like the sea. And her eyes are Slytherin green like his."

There was a cold silence of the Gryffindor's glaring against Blaise. He was still standing. "Come on, Kalani."

"But –"

"Now."

Kalani sighed. "Bye, guys," she pouted. "Maybe we can hang out again some other time. Nice talking with –!" Zabini took her hand and pulled her out of the compartment, practically dragging her down the hall.

"Hey, what're you doing!?" she snapped, stopping and glaring.

"What did he mean by your father?" Blaise asked.

"I don't want to talk about him."

Blaise looked annoyed but gave a nod. "Understandable. Keep walking, c'mon."

They walked at a more normal pace, side by side. "Why'd you drag me out of there?" she asked.

"The Gryffindor's are dangerous, especially that Potter. They are enemies of the Dark Lord, and you do not want to befriend them."

"The Dark Lord?"

"Keep your voice down," he hissed. "Just… ugh c'mon."

The rest of the way to their compartment was in silence. Zabini would look at her and smirk occasionally. Kalani took it that this was as close as he'd ever get to a smile, so she began to grin back.

When they returned, Pansy had Draco lying in her lap, grooming him and playing with his hair as if anyone would be lucky to be in her place. Kalani Taylor and Blaise Zabini took their seats, but not after the door became jammed. Soon, Zabini had fixed the door and was sitting, trying to be slick and put his arm around Kalani. She raised an eyebrow.

"Blaise, it really is a pleasure talking to you, but I'm really not that into you, especially not from the way you practically dragged me out of the meeting with Professor Slughorn. And besides, I don't like it when boys put their arm around me after I've only known them an hour."

Pansy laughed hysterically, gaining a look from Draco and a rude gesture from Zabini. Crabbe and Goyle were entranced in a game of Wizard's Chess.

"What did this 'Professor Slughorn' want?" Draco asked with his eyes closed.

"He made a slug Club for people connected to important people," Blaise grumbled.

Draco shot up, knocking Pansy in the jaw with his shoulder. "_He what?!"_

"It's true. The Weasley girl was there, and so were Longbottom and Potter." This caused Draco to groan and fall back into her lap roughly.

"What's wrong with Harry Potter?" Kalani asked. They hadn't noticed she was sitting in the floor with her legs crossed in awe as she watched Crabbe and Goyle play. "He seemed pretty nice when we talked."

"If you would like to stay acquaintances you will never say that sentence again or so help me I will kill you," Draco growled as he put his hands over his eyes. "Potter is more important than me?!"

"Potter is the one who You-Know-Who has put in a prophecy with him," Crabbe grunted. "Knight to E5. Have you never played Wizard's Chess?"

"Nope," Kalani said. "ADHD and dyslexia doesn't help me get interested into long games, like Monopoly. Plus, Chiron made us do things to old fashioned Muggle way, so I was always busy training. But I don't know who You-Know-Who is."

All of them exchanged looks. "You don't know who He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is?" Pansy whispered.

"Nope. I didn't know Hogwarts existed until, like, a week ago."

Draco felt his lip twitch into a smile, but he made that go away. "He's one of the greatest Dark Wizards of all time. He has followers called Death Eaters."

"Why don't you say his name?" Kalani asked.

The five exchanged looks. Draco spoke up again. "His name is… Lord Voldemort."

Pansy shivered and laid a hand on his arm. "Baby, don't talk like that. Your dad…"

"Pansy, I know about my father!" Malfoy snapped. He sighed and looked back at Kalani. "He caused terror, like, thirty years ago. Now he's coming back, and he and Potter were in a prophecy together. No one knows what it says, though. If I knew, oh the dirt I would have on him…"

Kalani raised an eyebrow. Goyle spoke, "Malfoy has hated Potter since our first year. They don't see eye to eye."

"I can tell," Kalani muttered. Draco lay back in Pansy's lap, pouting.

The rest of the train ride consisted of Blaise and Kalani cuddled up as he showed her cute little magic tricks with his wand, causing her to giggle happily. Goyle and Crabbe continued the game of Wizard's chess, ending with Crabbe Jelly-Leg hexing Goyle for winning. Draco and Pansy argued a little about something no one could hear about. After a few minutes, Blaise spoke up.

"I see the Castle," he said. "We should put on our robes." He reluctantly stood because Kalani was cuddled up, stretching slowly. She bent down and pulled her robes out of her backpack. It had a Slytherin badge with a green tie and a whole Slytherin girl's attire.

"You won't need the skirt or shoes today," Pansy said with a sigh as if it was obvious. "We're just putting on our colors to eat dinner."

"Oh," she said. Kalani stuffed her clothes into her bag. "I take it this is Slytherin?"

Pansy grinned devilishly. "Always nice to have a fellow girl in Slytherin." Kalani looked up at her with a slight grin, but noticed that Pansy's eyes were cold as steel. Her grin fell.

They all pulled on their robes and Pansy helped Draco tie his green and silver tie. Kalani noted a hint of annoyance in Draco's eyes.

The Hogwarts Express Pulled up to the platform, stopping and letting students off. Crabbe and Goyle lead the way out, though Crabbe had to help Goyle off because the majority of his legs were still jelly. Kalani reached up for her suitcase when Blaise Zabini caught her wrist.

"It's fine. Hagrid gets them."

"Hagrid?" she questioned, picking up her backpack.

"Yeah, a half-breed gate keeper," Draco snorted. "Zabini, stop flirting and go!"

Blaise grumbled something and then walked out. Kalani dug in her back pack to check on something.

"Are you coming, love?" Pansy asked Draco with her hand outstretched for him to hold.

"Go on ahead," he told her. "I want to check something."

Pansy's eyes shot Kalani a death look before she nodded and walked away. Draco looked at Kalani. "Well? Go on!"

"I'm looking for something my brother made for me," she said, digging in her bag. "Go ahead and do whatever you were going to do."

Draco huffed and climbed on the seats to look at the luggage. He reached forward into… air?

"What are you doing?" Kalani asked. "There isn't anything there."

"Nothing…" he muttered. Cursing, he hopped down. "Thought I saw something up there. What're you looking for?"

"A watch my brother, Tyson, gave me before I left. To tell me the time in New York so I could know when I could call him and check in."

"How sweet," Draco teased. "Really sentimental, but we have to get off the train now."

"You don't understand; this is important." She got onto her hands and knees and began crawling around and looking underneath seats. Second year girls began snickering outside the compartment door, looking in and pointing. Frustrated, Draco pulled the blinds closed and got on his knees.

"What are you doing?!" Malfoy hissed.

"I'm looking for my watch," Kalani said calmly, looking in the luggage overhead compartment.

Draco huffed again and began looking with her. After a minute or two, she found the watch with a trident face under the seat cushion. Draco frowned at its tacky design and stood, grabbing her arm and pulling her up to her feet. She barely got a hold of her backpack before he was pulling her out. "The carriages are going to leave us!" he growled, dragging her off the train and towards the lane. Kalani stopped and snatched her arm out of his grip, glaring at him.

"Draco Malfoy, I am not Pansy. You will _not _jerk me around like a rag doll," she growled.

There was a glaring contest between them, him glaring down at her and she glaring right back. There was no one else around that they could see. Draco's lip twitched. "Cute," he growled with a sneer. "Just like little half-bloods like yourself cuddling up with a pure blood like Zabini."

"I didn't hear him complaining," she growled back.

"What're you going to do, fight me?" he laughed. "You don't even have a wand, do you?"

"I'll use my fists and knock that smirk off your pretty little face," she spat.

They were like that for a moment before an accident happened: Draco bent down and gently kissed her lips. Kalani's eyes went wide and she gave a slight gasp before she kissed back. After a few more seconds, Draco pulled back in shock. Kalani wasn't much better,

"I, uh…" Draco whispered, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

Kalani did the same. "You have a girlfriend…"

Draco groaned inwardly. Pansy. Why'd he have to do that?! Why'd he have to kiss this half-blood American?! He rubbed his head and began walking towards the last carriage quickly. Kalani followed, taking three steps for his one.

"We can't speak of… what just happened," he whispered as if there were a lot people around. "No one can know." They climbed into the carriage, sitting across from each other. Draco rubbed his face.

"I won't tell," she said quietly. "Our secret is safe with me. If Pansy finds out and she tries to kill me, all I ask is to keep her away from me."

Draco smiled a little and nodded. "Got it."

They sat there quietly until they got to the Castle. Malfoy didn't let her look at the beauty of the castle for long because he took her hand and was sprinting to the Great Hall. The doors were closing just as the two slipping in, running quickly to the empty seats at the Slytherin table. Pansy looked ready to blow a gasket, and so was Blaise. They dropped hands, both looking flustered and embarrassed.

"Why were you holding hands!?" she snapped loudly.

Draco took a sip of his water. "Pansy we got lost. Drop it."

Blaise looked unimpressed. He looked at Kalani, then Draco, then down to his plate. Kalani began picking at the food that appeared on her plate. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Dumbledore stood and began his yearly speech.

"Hello children. Welcome to Hogwarts! Before we begin the first year sorting, I would like to introduce our exchange student, Kalani Taylors! Come on up here."

Kalani slowly stood from the Slytherin table and walked up to the podium. People began to talk quickly, some talking about her hair, some whispering about her and Draco, and some talking about her being Slytherin.

"_Silence!" _Dumbledore bellowed. The talking ceased and everyone looked at her and Dumbledore. "This is Kalani Taylor. This year, I talked with another place that trains young students to protect themselves. She is our exchange student from America, traded by Hannah Abbott who volunteered to go. So everyone be on your best behavior and welcome her and out first years kindly and warmly. Kalani, is there anything you would like to say?"

She shook her head. "No, sir."

He motioned for her to sit. She hopped down, gaining a high five from a red headed first year with braces, as she hurried and sat down at her seat. Pansy glared at her as she sat by Draco as if she was ready to kill her. Kalani ignored her. After about fifty first years were sorted with ten in Slytherin, everyone was let go to their bedrooms. Pansy wouldn't speak to Draco as they made their way to the dungeon. "Mudbloods," Draco grumbled. The stone door slid away.

Blaise and Draco were the first in bed. Kalani followed Pansy to the girl's dormitory, where Pansy held the door open. Kalani stepped through only to be in the back of the head by Pansy's little fist. Kalani caught herself on her bedpost, looking back at Pansy. "What the –"

"Stay away from Draco!"

"I don't want him!" she said as she stood up straighter. "And don't hit me."

Pansy threw her fist again. Kalani ducked and hit her in the gut. Pansy gasped, knocking the breath out of her.

"I said, don't," Kalani growled. "Pansy, I want to be your friend or acquaintance, but don't be like that." Kalani, being four inches taller than five foot Pansy and fifteen pounds heavier than the ninety-five pound girl, helped her to her four poster bed. "Are you okay?"

Pansy nodded. Kalani walked to her bed and pulled out her pajamas from her recently-placed suitcase and trunk. Changing, she crawled into her bed. "Goodnight, Pansy."

"Sleep tight," Pansy growled. "Hope nothing happens while you sleep."

Kalani rolled over, rolling her eyes. First day at Hogwarts and she already got hit. What could be next?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

After laying there for a few minutes until Pansy was asleep, Kalani slipped out of bed and put her feet into her Converse. She picked up her backpack and slipped out of the room. She wore a tank top (with a sports bra underneath) and a pair of pajama pants as she walked through the Slytherin common room and towards the stone door that led out of the dungeons.

"And where do you think you're going?" Crabbe called.

Kalani looked over towards him. "What are you two doing awake?"

"Finishing up some business that is none of your concern," Goyle snapped. "Now get your arse back in the bed!"

"No, I don't think I will," Kalani said as she walked towards the door. "I'm going to take a look around the grounds." She readjusted the backpack on her shoulder.

"Be careful out there," Crabbe chuckled. "The Death Eaters would love to get their hands on pretty American girl like you."

She rolled her eyes and slid the door open. "Thanks for the tip, guys," she mumbled as she stepped out and onto the hard dungeon floor. Closing the door, she hurried up the stairs looked for her way to the doors.

"STUDENT OUT OF THEIR BED!" a painting to her right began to squeal. "STUDENT OUT OF THEIR BED!"

"Knock it off, will ya?" Kalani hissed. "I'm allowed to do this."

"STUDENT OUT OF THEIR BED!"

Running footsteps were coming towards her from upstairs. Kalani sighed and gave the painting an ungrateful look. "Really, I just told you, I was allowed, you busy body."

Argus Filch appeared around the corner with a giddy glint in his lamp-like yellow eyes. "A student out of bed! Deten- oh, it's you."

Kalani, leaning against the wall, wagged her slender fingers at Filch. "Really, Mr. Filch, you should inform the paintings that I am allowed out at night on orders from Headmaster Dumbledore."

Argus snarled his nose. He looked at the painting. "Oh, hush up, ye old bat. Go tell the others that this girl with the pink hair is allowed by Professor Dumbledore to be up."

The woman with the grapes on her head gasped. "Is she the protection? Oh, she's a tiny little thing! We'll never survive!"

"Go!" Filch hissed. The woman jumped and hurried out of her painting, whispering to all the others.

Argus snarled at her. "What makes ye think that the rules don't apply to ye? If I catch ye bringing anyone around with ye I'll have ye sent straight back to the piece of trash ye –"

Mrs. Norris took off down the stairs, hissing and running. Filch looked down towards his cat and then back at Kalani. "Hurry with your patrol, and try not to wake up any students while ye at it!" He hurried off, limping after Mrs. Norris.

Kalani took off for the front door to find it bolted. Kalani shook the doors with no luck. Sighing, she pulled out her dagger from her backpack and began to pick the giant bolt. After a minute or two, the giant lock was picked and Kalani set it on the wall away from the door with the chain. Slipping out the door, she hurried away towards the unlit corridor where she knew she wouldn't be seen. Digging in her bag, Kalani put her watch on strapped her sword to her left side and her daggers on her right. Putting on her backpack and tying the straps around her waist, Kalani figured she looked as intimidating as a kitty with a ball of yarn, but she would have to deal with it for tonight. Then, she began her patrol.

Kalani walked around the castle grounds twice, not finding anything except for Weasley Wizard Wheeze's rappers and a few squirrels vomiting from eating the candy. Kalani picked up the rappers and put them in the side pocket. With one last sigh, she ran silently towards the Forbidden Forrest.

It was almost as dark as Hades in the forest. She heard animals moving around in the deeper parts, which made her weary, but she trudged on.

Branches on the ground were broken and hoof prints made a trail southwest. Kalani bent down to examine the prints. "This better not be Party Ponies," she muttered, but before she could stand, she took a hoof to the chest. Kalani grunted and fell back, flipping backwards and landing on her butt. Kalani blinked a few times and then looked up. There, standing over her, were three tall Centaurs, each with straw colored beards and strong chests and arms. They looked down on her with ageless eyes, but they weren't happy.

"We are not Party Ponies," the one in the middle said, "and we do not appreciate young witches barging into our home and insulting our kind."

"N-No, sir," Kalani said, scooting back a little. "I didn't mean to insult you and your kind. I – uh – Dumbledore has asked me to come and check the boundaries of the school at night to help with protection of a student. I'm from New York, sir. Chiron sent me."

There was a pause. The two on the sides exchanged looks. They began to back up, but the one in the middle stomped his foot at them. Slowly, he walked forward and bent down over her. "He would have sent something to show your worth. Chiron is my brother, but I do not believe he would send a worthless girl like you."

Kalani untied her backpack and pulled out a piece of paper. "T-that's what I was told to give Dumbledore tonight. I am supposed to give that – Don't eat it!"

The centaurs behind the man in the middle got a hold of the paper and began ripping it and putting it in their mouths. The centaur in the middle shrugged. "I see you are telling the truth. I am Cyllarus, and I shall do whatever I can to help you protect these borders. I do not care about the students or the wizards and witches that you have sworn to protect, but I do care about my home and my dear wife."

"Wait, Cyllarus…" Kalani muttered. She looked up at him. "In our classes, Chiron told us a story about Cyllarus, that he fought in a war and died in his wife's arms."

Cyllarus gave a slight smile as he looked up at the night sky. "Do you see the stars, Miss Taylor? They have a set pattern that no one can understand. Even we centaurs do not understand, and we have more knowledge than humans ever will." He straightened up. "It would be best if you left now. Do not come back to this part of the woods. It is safe tonight, besides of the game keeper's brother. But for now, it would be best if you would leave. It is late, too late for a little girl like you. These woods are dangerous and there's a reason they're _forbidden_ to students."

Kalani stood, zipping her backpack and putting it back on. "Cyllarus, I am not exactly a student here. I am a protector, here to get an inside look ok the Slytherin's."

"So you are a spy, a traitor?"

"Something like that," Kalani said.

Cyllarus nodded. "Go, now is a good time. My people will be anxious. I have talked too much."

Kalani gave a slight bow before she hurried off out of the woods, jumping over branches until she got out. She stood just outside the line of the woods, panting, when she was a window in the Hufflepuff tower became illuminated and the window opened. A first year boy stuck his head out and pointed to her. Kalani gasped and dived behind a tree, hiding from his sight.

"I saw you!" the boy called. "Guys, there's a girl out of bed! She's in her pajamas!"

Kalani bit her lip and cursed softly. She stuck her head out and pressed her finger to her lips at the boy. His eyes grew wide and he nodded. Slowly, he closed the window and turned out the light. Kalani let out a soft breath. She looked at her watch face. If it was 8:48 PM in New York, which meant it was 1:48 AM in London… She was an hour late to the meeting with Dumbledore and the Heads of House…

Without cover, Kalani sprinted across the yard towards the Hogwarts door. It was still unlocked, luckily. Stepping in, she put the chain back on the door and locked the bolt before she sprinted up the stairs towards Dumbledore's office.

"Keep it down!" one of the paintings yelled at her.

Kalani kept running until she got to the stone eagle. She panted out, "Jumpy Drops," and the stone eagle slid out of the way. Kalani stepped on the staircase and it spiraled upwards. She gripped the rail, regaining her balance as a door swung open. Professor Severus Snape's dark eyes bore down on her.

"You're an hour late, Miss Taylor!" he hissed. He ushered her in and then closed the door. "We have classes to teach and you have classes to go learn in! And you better pass!"

"Whoa, wait – I have to attend classes?!" Kalani gawked.

"It would be rather suspicious if you didn't," Headmaster Albus Dumbledore chuckled from behind his desk. He rose and shook her hand. "You will be given extra help in your classes and, since you're in an advanced class, or what you're schooling would call a junior in high school, they already know how to use a wand, so I don't think you will have to worry about that. If you must, here is a wand." Dumbledore pulled a wand off of his desk and handed it to her handle first.

"This will perform only the simplest of spells, such as _Wingardium Leviosa_ – small spells like that. It won't be any good on your patrols, so there will be no need to carry it out with you." He paced a little as if thinking of other things to tell her.

An older, tall, slender woman stuck her hand out to her. "Professor Minerva McGonagall, head of Gryffindor. I teach Transfiguration of the fifth floor."

Kalani shook her head. "Nice to meet you. My brother, Percy, is on a quest with a boy named Frank Zhang who can shape-shift into anything."

"I would love to meet with him," McGonagall smiled. Kalani gave a tight nervous smile.

A plump lady with a flower behind her ear stepped up. "I am Professor Pomona Sprout, head of Hufflepuff and I teach Herbology. Do you like plants?"

"Like sea plants?" Kalani smiled. "They seem to like me."

Professor Sprout smiled widely. "I think I'm going to like you in my class."

A short, goblin man with a bowtie stepped up and shook her hand. "Filius Flitwick, head of Ravenclaw and Charms master. Unfortunately, I will not have you in my class because you aren't a witch, but it was a pleasure to meet you, young lady!"

Kalani smiled at him and thanked him. Severus Snape nodded at her. "So we meet again," he muttered in his soft voice. "I think next time you can tell your bumbling oath of a brother that he can't get on the train?"

"Tyson is just a big sweetheart, Professor," Kalani spoke. "He didn't mean anything by it. He was just carrying my bags."

Snape sneered, "It attracted too much attention, Taylor."

"Do you have any friends?" Dumbledore asked her before she could retaliate.

"Well, um, I sat with Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe, and Goyle on the train. I think Blaise fancy's me."

"Why would Blaise Zabini fancy a dirty little half-blood like you?" Snape sneered.

"Severus, you are a half-blood as well," Dumbledore defended. "And this could be a good thing to help Kalani fit in. Kalani, try to keep in touch with the five." Walking towards her, he stopped and said very quietly, "If you think anything suspicious is going on, I want you to tell any of us five. I am not talking about just the five people you rode on the train with, but anyone."

Kalani nodded. "Um, yes sir."

Dumbledore nodded and paced again. "Can anyone think of anything else?" he asked the heads of house. No one answered. Dumbledore cleared his throat and looked at Kalani. "Before you leave, do me a favor and please put up your weapons."

Kalani blushed a little and unstrapped her weapons, putting them and her wand in her backpack.

"I think it is late enough. Everyone, let's all get a good night sleep for a good first day tomorrow. Kalani, please return to your common room. Severus, a word please?"

Kalani and the three other heads of house left. Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick went upstairs, chatting softly about the upcoming year. McGonagall and Kalani Taylor made their way downstairs.

"Kalani," the Professor said, "I heard Professor Slughorn invited you into his Slug Club?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Harry Potter is in there as well?"

"Yes, Professor."

"I want you to keep an eye on him," she said. McGonagall stopped in front of her office door. "Make sure that he doesn't get himself into any trouble with Slughorn."

"I can try, Professor."

McGonagall nodded. "Yes, well, goodnight, Miss Taylor."

"Goodnight, Ma'am."

Professor McGonagall walked into her office as Kalani hurried downstairs to her dormitory. "Mudbloods," she whispered, letting the common room door slide open. Kalani stepped in and pulled the stone door closed.

The Slytherin Common Room was empty, with the fire crackling and a house elf poking the fire. It yelped and looked at her. "Dobby is sorry to wake you, Miss," it said quietly.

"Oh, no! You didn't wake me!" Kalani smiled and walked over to it. "I'm Kalani. What's your name?"

"D-Dobby, Miss. Dobby thought Kalani would be mad. Most Slytherin students get mad to see Dobby."

"I'm so sorry to startle you," she said. "I was talking to Headmaster Dumbledore. He called me into his office."

"Kalani is very kind to be nice to Dobby. Dobby thanks you!"

Kalani smiled at him. "I have to go to bed now, Dobby. It was good speaking to you!"

"It has been Dobby's pleasure!"

With that, Kalani slipped back upstairs. Stowing her backpack in her trunk, she crawled into bed and closed her eyes. She thought sleep would never come.

* * *

Draco Malfoy stared at the ceiling in his dorm. He hadn't slept all night, and he could've sworn he heard tiny feet pattering downstairs. He almost thought he heard someone talking to that bloody house elf, Dobby. But the real reason he was awake was because all he kept seeing was… her. Unfortunately, he was not speaking of Pansy, who was, unfortunately, his girlfriend.

Draco had no idea why he was picturing this half-blood! Pansy had come for a week over the summer to give Draco some company while his father was imprisoned and his mother went to visit his father almost all the time. Pansy had been all over him, but to be honest, now that he saw this new girl… He just wasn't that into her.

He rolled over and inwardly groaned. Why couldn't he stop seeing this pink haired girl?! She was cute yes, and that kiss! Oh, he had messed up terribly when they had that kiss! Not that he was saying he didn't like it, he quite enjoyed it, but she didn't need to know that! He had a girlfriend that his parents approved of! Wasn't their approval the thing that meant the most? They would never approve of Kalani, especially with that god-awful hair. Maybe it would wash out…

Draco sighed again and closed his eyes. He had a big day tomorrow. He had to impress his teachers tomorrow and he had to outshine that Saint Potter. Yes, outshine Potter! He had to focus on that… Focus on the enemy than the pretty girl!

_I'm screwed, _Draco thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The next morning, Kalani Taylor was one of the first students down to breakfast. She hadn't slept very well last night, and when she was asleep all she kept seeing was Camp Half-Blood on fire. Sitting in the same place as yesterday, she waited for Blaise Zabini, who had caught her in the common room and asked her to save him a seat by her, even giving her a little wink. She had smiled and said she would, placing her backpack next to her on the bench. A few Ravenclaw's had begun to eat and some first year Gryffindor's sat too. Hufflepuff's were all there bright and early, and a few cranky Slytherin's made their way to the table. Upon further inspection, Kalani realized that they were Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

"Well there she is!" Goyle said. "All bright-eyed and bushy-tailed!" He ruffled her pink hair, which earned him an ugly look from her as she fixed it with her fingers. "I told you the Death Eaters hadn't gotten her last night!"

"Keep your voice down!" Crabbe grumbled as he plopped down roughly on the bench, causing the whole table to shake. He grabbed a biscuit and tipped it apart. He glanced up at Kalani. "So where did you go last night, ye half-blood?" He bit roughly into the biscuit and said with his mouth full, "Did you get detention on your first night?"

"Actually, I didn't see anyone about. I just walked around." Kalani picked up some strawberry jelly and began to spread it on the inside of her biscuit.

Crabbe and Goyle exchanged looks. "Maybe they didn't say anything because you're new," Goyle speculated.

A brown headed girl in Gryffindor robes walked up beside Kalani and held out her hand. "Hello! I'm Hermione Granger, prefect of the Gryffindor's!"

Kalani glanced at Crabbe and Goyle and wearily stuck out her hand. "Kalani Taylor. Nice to meet you?"

The girl's smile never faltered. "I know that you're Slytherin, and Gryffindor and Slytherin usually don't get along, but if you need anything or help, just let me know. I would be glad to help you out."

Kalani gave a slight smile, pulling her hand back and rubbing her palm on her skirt. "Er, thanks, I think."

Hermione's big smile wavered a little as she walked off towards her table. Crabbe and Goyle snickered.

"What's with her?" she asked as she picked up a piece of ham.

"She's a Mudblood," Zabini's voice came as he slid onto the bench next to her. She placed her backpack at her feet and he moved a little closer. She resisted the urge to scoot away. "Keeps people in your class from having to answer questions."

Kalani nodded, though still not fully understanding, as Draco and Pansy walked up hand-in-hand. He made Crabbe and Goyle separate so that he and Pansy could sit in front of Kalani and Blaise. Soon the Great Hall began to fill rapidly. Kalani ate her breakfast and soon sat listening to their conversation quietly, but after so long of hearing them talk about students whom she didn't know, her ADHD brain began to lose interest and she began thinking about back home and Tyson and her promise to Chiron and about the Centaurs last night…

"Kalani!" Pansy snapped. Kalani jumped out of her daydream, looking up at Pansy.

"What'd I miss?" she asked, nibbling on a piece of bacon.

"Draco" – Pansy felt the need to stroke his bicep with her hand – "asked if your hair color was wash out."

"Oh." Kalani sat down her biscuit that she had been holding for the past ten minutes. "I'm going to dye it back natural tomorrow." Everyone blinked expectantly. "Black. It was black."

Draco looked up from his plate at her and, for a split second, their eyes met, but as soon as it happened, it didn't. Kalani looked down and Draco looked at Blaise. He flicked his eyes at Kalani, but Blaise rolled his eyes in a so-so manner. Draco chucked and soon they were back in their old conversation. Pansy was _thoughtful _enough to look at Kalani and say with big brown eyes, "The post should be here any minute. Do you think you'll have mail?"

Kalani merely shrugged. "My mom is busy planning a wedding and my friends back home probably don't know how to write so I think I won't." She added a little annoyed smirk at the end as she moved her hair out of her eyes.

Pansy didn't know how to respond to this. She opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it, looking back down at her plate, giving Kalani some satisfaction.

Soon owls came into the Great Hall. An eagle soared down and dropped Draco a single envelope from his mother. Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle all received single envelopes from their parents as well. A beautiful silver bird landed gracefully in front of Kalani with a silver coin around its neck with Athena's symbol on it. It handed her a pile of envelopes bound together by a rubber band. It looked like at least ten envelopes. Kalani grinned. Pansy looked flabbergasted.

"But –"

"I lied," she said as she petted the birds gray feathers and handed her a piece of toast. She clicked her beak happily and flew away. "I thought that would be clear."

As everyone ate and talked, Kalani opened letters. One was from Tyson (which he had gotten Katie Gardner to write, obvious from the flowers drawn everywhere), which also included a picture of her on his back, her black hair hanging down. Tyson had his shaggy brown hair hanging over his sunglasses. The next letter was from Connor Stoll, which made her blush by him telling her to "Stay hot" and to "expect a welcome back kiss in June." She even giggled slightly. She read the next one from Annabeth Chase in California. She told her they were just getting to Percy and would tell him once they got settled in. Chiron wrote her in Greek, telling her to Iris Message him that night. The other six were from fellow campers telling her good luck. Kalani smiled and began to put the letters in their envelopes when she saw Blaise take her picture. His finger started to pull Connor's letter towards him, but she caught it and pulled it back.

"Give that back," she said.

"Who's he?" Blaise asked as he passed the picture across to Pansy.

"My brother," she answered. "Tyson. Well, half-brother. Same dad –"

"And who is Connor Stoll?" Draco asked when the picture got to him. He curled his lip when he saw Tyson.

"Um... He used to have a crush on me. I used to sleep above him and we would spar together."

"Is spar American slang for sex?" Pansy giggled. Crabbe moved uncomfortably in his seat with a glance at Pansy.

"Er, no," Kalani said, gently taking the picture from Draco's hands. "And by on top of him, I meant on a bunk bed. By sparring, he would shoot, er, spells at me and I would block them and vice versa."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "It seems liked Connor wanted to do more than spells with you."

Kalani blushed, putting her picture inside of the envelope. Headmaster Dumbledore stood and the food disappeared. Everyone turned their attention to him.

"Hello, students!" his voice boomed. "I wish you all a wonderful first day! With some announcements, Professor Slughorn will be our new potions master and Professor Snape will be our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Everyone began murmuring except for the Slytherin's who were all merely smirking. "Also, Mr. Filch has asked to announce that Weasley Wizard Wheeze's products are banned." He eyed the younger students. "That is all. Everyone had a great day!"

The students all stood and began to exit. Blaise handed her the backpack. "I'll see you at lunch," he said with a smirk. Kalani smiled at him and he left, his hand touching hers as he passed. Kalani blushed a little.

Pansy stood on her tiptoes and kissed Draco, whispering something in his ear. "I'll see you at lunch!" she giggled as she skipped away.

Kalani looked around. "But, I thought… I thought the sixth years all went to the same classes."

Draco shook his head as he walked the length of the table across from her. "Pansy and Zabini signed up for extra classes. Crabbe, Goyle, you, and I are taking the mandatory classes." He sighed as he got to the end of the table and said low enough for only Kalani to hear, "If anyone asks, you're a pure-blood, and that's that. No questions."

Kalani nodded and walked beside him. "Does she know?" she whispered.

"No," he mumbled. "But she will if you bring it up again. Let's just get to class, shall we?"

"Where are we going?"

He looked instantly annoyed, snarling, "Did you not look at the bloody schedule? It's Transfiguration."

They walked in silence, but Kalani noticed that Draco looked pale and too thin for a boy his age. She tugged her skirt down as they walked up the stairs, hearing Crabbe and Goyle snickering behind them. Eventually on the fourth floor, ADHD kicked in and she began to – unintentionally – wander away from the three boys, her mind somewhere else as she about ran face first into a wall…

Draco put a hand on her back and led her straight with a little push. "Dammit, Kalani, can't you even walk straight?"

Kalani blinked and put a hand to her temple, snapping out of her daze. "ADHD kicked in."

Draco shot her a scornful look, but it wasn't too tough. "Don't you have any medication you can take so you won't have those spells?" He didn't realize his hand was still on her back and Kalani wasn't saying anything about it.

"Dumbledore told me I couldn't take them," she said quietly as a group of Ravenclaw's hurried past.

Draco snorted with a disgusted look. "Dumbledore. I can't wait until he's dead. That man is too old and too old and too nice to be Headmaster." He added almost to himself, "He won't be back next year." They made it to the classroom and he opened the door for her. She walked in. Crabbe and Goyle followed her in and raised an eyebrow at him, who happily hit them with the door.

"Five points from Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy," Professor McGonagall's calm voice said from behind her desk. "Please take a seat."

The four took their seats, Draco sliding in next to Kalani. She began taking her books out as he talked with Crabbe and Goyle. In front of them sat Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. The class began to fill and soon Professor McGonagall began teaching. Kalani scratched some notes down with her quill as Draco drew a skull with a snake aimlessly, but quickly scratched it out before she could get a good look. No one was really paying attention today, considering all they were doing was taking notes about etiquette in her classroom. Crabbe was asleep.

This class went by slower than ever. The next was potions where professor Slughorn had them brew a potion at each table. Kalani found an easy potion and began cutting up some mint. Cooking quickly and working like her book said, it caused her Sleeping Draught began to turn a light violet. A sweet lavender scent filled the room as Kalani poured the potion into three small bottles. Crabbe was still crushing snake fangs for his Cure for Boils. Goyle was propped up on his elbow as he flipped pages, half asleep. Draco slammed his hand on the table as he struggled with the heat burner. Kalani looked to see where Slughorn was as she wrapped up one of the bottles in a bandana and tucked it carefully behind her envelopes. She set her bag down and raised her hand.

"Professor?" she called quietly. Slughorn turned away from Hermione Granger and a huge grin spread across his walrus like face as his eyes saw the two bottles sitting in front of her.

"Well done, Miss Taylor!" he said loudly, clapping her roughly on her back. Hermione looked furious. "Ah, a sleeping draught! Ten points to Slytherin!"

Crabbe grinned after Slughorn was gone and muttered quietly, "Look, you've done made the Mudblood mad!" Kalani glanced over at Hermione, who was working furiously. She looked over at Draco, who was still messing with his fire.

"Do you need some help?" she asked quietly. "I'll help with your ingredients –"

"Just give me your burner!" he grumbled, clanking his pot on her burner and frowning. He began to mash up ingredients rather roughly.

"Are you okay?"

Draco nodded. Hermione Granger's hand shot up and Gryffindor received five points.

Slughorn came over to Kalani and began talking about how her potion was so finely done in such little time. She glanced over at Harry's book, which was written in so bad it was almost unreadable. Slughorn gave her a piece of paper and asked her to sort his potions, considering they had twenty minutes left of class. Kalani began sorting as Draco murderously chopped green onion. It was quite difficult, having to ask Professor Slughorn was the paper said twice.

"Can you read?" he asked her quietly.

"Dyslexic," she murmured almost inaudibly as she walked towards the closet. Draco took his cauldron and moved it out some, touching her hand and burning her. Kalani winced and pulled away, rubbing her hand. Draco didn't even look at her. She kept walking, frowning slightly. She stopped at the desk where Hermione sat, pouting. Kalani tapped her shoulder with her non-burned hand.

"Good job," Hermione said quietly, "on your potion. It looked really good."

"Thank you," Kalani said, "but I wanted to know if you wanted to help me sort these potions. No one else is done, and to be honest, I…" Kalani dropped her voice, "I can't read this." She rattled the paper in her hand.

Hermione beamed, her eyes seeming to light up. "Sure!" She stood up and they began to walk towards the closet. Kalani glanced back and saw Draco fuming. It wouldn't surprise her if steam shot out of his ears. Everyone seemed awed that Kalani was working with Hermione, but Kalani didn't understand why.

"Slytherin's and Gryffindor's usually hate each other," Hermione whispered as they sorted. "Draco probably hates you now."

Kalani glanced back at him and saw Slughorn taking up his bottles.

"Can you finish this up?" she asked. "I need to go pack up and stuff."

Hermione agreed and Kalani walked back to her seat, nudging Draco with her elbow. "I had to get someone to do it," she whispered for only to hear. The redness slowly faded from his face and his tenseness was released.

"That's the most Slytherin thing you've done since yesterday," he smirked.

Kalani packed and rinsed out her cauldron as Hermione busied herself happily. The bell rang for class to end and everyone filed out except for Hermione, who still had at least twenty bottles left. Kalani wouldn't look her in the eye as she walked past.

Next was lunch, which was very boring. Pansy was all over Draco, not surprisingly enough. Hermione came in halfway through lunch, shooting Kalani scornful looks. Blaise sat on her right side, nudging her flirtily. Kalani ate half-heartedly. They were talking things she didn't understand, and she wasn't too thrilled. Blaise tried to play footsie with her, but smirked and stopped when he realized she wasn't playing back. They talked about Quidditch, how the Slytherin team was stuck with Nimbus 2001's because most of the Quidditch team's father's/mothers were in Azkaban. Pansy said something about Draco being a better "Seeker" than Harry Potter but he just rolled his eyes.

After lunch, Herbology was next. After a half-an-hour lecture, they began pulling bugs from a Mangle-Toad flower, which was prone to shoot poison when they matured. The plants were small like little baby flowers. They cried and cried for their mama. Kalani touched the stem of her plant gently. Everyone else was frustrated and was talking loudly.

"There, there, little guy," she said quietly. "The faster I do this, the faster you get to see Ma–"

It spit poison in her face. Kalani screamed and stumbled back, holding her face. Her goggles had burned off, dripping plastic on the ground.

"Everyone stop!" Professor Sprout yelped as she rushed over to Kalani. She knelt down and gently moved Kalani's hands. "Oh dear. Okay, class, gently step away from your Mangle-Toads. They are more matured than I thought," Slowly, the class stepped away, all eyes focused on Kalani.

Her face was burning. She couldn't open her eyes for the burning. Her face felt like it was melting off, and she whimpered. The flowers had become suddenly quiet, all their centers facing their handlers.

"Mr. Longbottom!" Professor Sprout called. "Take Miss – Stand up now, dear, you'll be okay – Taylor to Madam Pomfrey."

Kalani made a stand as a dark headed boy walked up and took her other arm. "Come on," he said quietly yet gently. They walked together slowly, not to frighten the Mangle-Toad's.

Draco exchanged looks with Crabbe and Goyle, his face pale. He had saw the poison burns on her face. There had been blood, he'd seen that. Professor Sprout wrung her hands.

"Okay, students, _slowly_ make your way towards the doors. Slowly now. Please stand outside and await further instructions."

The sixth years slowly made their way out. Pansy and Blaise had taken Herbology with the seventh years that morning, so as soon as class let out an hour later, it wasn't look before the school was buzzing with what happened.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was after that class, and after what had just happened, people were still talking about it.

"Silence!" Snape called for. He looked at Draco. "Malfoy, tell me why we're missing a Slytherin."

"A Mangle-Toad flower shot poison in her face," he explained from the back of the classroom. Pansy and Blaise were in this class, so Pansy's chair was as close to Draco's as possible. He added, "Sir."

Professor Snape snarled his nose. "I told Pomona that the students wouldn't be ready first day. Onto more important matters. In this class…" He began his speech, telling them about the dark arts and its power. Potter spoke some, Hermione tried to answer questions but was overlooked purposely, and Neville was tortured by Snape's taunts. Draco drifted off into one of Kalani's daydreams, seeing her having to walk with a melted face or bandages for the rest of her life.

But soon, Snape had them working on silent spells with each other. Hermione sent a small but sparky power fluff into Ron, which only gave him a small shock. Snape looked unimpressed.

"Draco went into his last class: charms. Professor Flitwick didn't even call Kalani's name. Malfoy wondered whether she was dead already. After that, he was finished until dinner. Draco contemplated visiting her, but his bed was more tempting.

He laid down on the mattress. He could visit her later…

* * *

Madam Pomfrey took the sponge out of the bowl of nectar and dabbed the wounds on Kalani's trembling face. "There, there… This helps, it's already healing… I need you to stay overnight –"

"I can't," Kalani mumbled. "I have to check the grounds tonight."

Madam Pomfrey finished dabbing. It was still puffy and red, and the sponge was full of blood, but the wounds had closed for the most part. It was very sensitive, which she took notice of as Madam Pomfrey began to bandage it.

"I'm sure Professor Snape will not mind doing it for a night or two." She stood. "It's only your first day. Do try to be more careful. We need as much protection as we can get around here."

Madam Pomfrey took the bowl and left, leaving Kalani to herself. She picked up her backpack and took out a Rainbow Spray Can and a Drachma. She sprayed in front of her and said, "Oh, Iris, goddess of messaging and granola bars, please accept my offering." She tossed the coin in. "I need to speak with Chiron at Camp Half-Blood." The rainbow shimmered and Chiron's face appeared at a table outside of the Big House. She cleared her throat. Chiron turned calmly and when he got a look at her, the look turned alarmed.

"Kalani!" he gasped. "What happened to your face?! Did they attack you?!"

"I'm out of here," Mr. D muttered. He took his Diet Coke can and left, grumbling.

"No," she mumbled. "A plant burned my face off. A Mangle-Toad flower in Herbology class." She took a sip of water. "I have to spend a night or two in the infirmary, but I'll be fine."

Chiron looked at her as if inspecting her. "Did you dye your hair black again?"

"What?" she asked, touching her hair. "It was pink before I got poisoned." Kalani looked in the mirror on the wall and looked wide eyed at the dark haired (and red faced) reflection. She took off her bandages slowly, looking at it. She let Chiron look at it. He grimaced.

"How long will you have the burns?" he asked.

"I don't know," she mumbled. "It looks a lot better. I was blind for a little bit before Neville accidentally poured Nectar on my eyes thinking it was water. Madam Pomfrey has cleaned my face three times. It stops for an hour and then starts bleeding again."

"And it's not healing?"

"That's why I just said."

"If it's not cleared up in three days, I'm coming over there with Will Solace."

"Chiron, please," Kalani begged as she redid her bandages. "You don't have to do that –" The doors to the infirmary opened and Kalani jumped, looking over at the door. She frowned. "What're you doing –?"

A stray arrow shot through the Iris Message. Chiron's eyes went wide. He attempted to call her back with no use. Quickly he flagged over a daughter of Apollo.

"Go get me Connor Stoll, now," he said quietly. "Tell him to pack his weapons and some clothes. He's going to London."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**A/N: Sorry I took so long, guys! **

Blaise Zabini walked towards Kalani's bed, holding something behind his back. She saw the tip of his wand flash as he walked. "Who were you talking to? Connor? Is he asking you out again?"

"No..." Kalani's quickly finished wrapping her face. "I was talking to my Headmaster. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at dinner with everyone else?"

Zabini shrugged. "I've already ate. I wanted to come see you. I heard you got hurt. I felt that it was my duty to come from our house to make sure you were alive and to stop those horrid rumors." Kalani's watched him skeptically. "Crabbe also told me that you just couldn't stop flirting with Draco."

She frowned as he sat on the edge of her bed. "I wasn't flirting with him. He's dating Pansy. I'm not like that."

He basically ignored her. "I thought I made it clear that I was the one you were supposed to like. I was everything but mean to you - "

"You drug me out of Professor Slughorn's compartment yesterday because Harry Potter spoke to me."

" - and I don't understand how you don't like me yet," he sighed. He looked up at her eyes and smirked a little. "They are Slytherin green, like emeralds."

Kalani's reached in her backpack, her fingers closing around the red bandana. "Thank you. I'm sorry, Blaise, but you're really not my type."

"Then what is your type?" he asked. He stuck his wand at the door and said, _"Muffliato!"_

Kalani's scooted back some. "What did you just do?!" she asked loudly. He sneered.

"It's one of the oldest tricks in the book. I can't believe I actually contemplated liking you! You filthy little -"

Kalani sprung, pinning him down at the foot of her bed with her knees dug into his shoulders. He tried to grab his wand, but she hit his wrist with the side of her fist, causing it to fall. He yelled in annoyance and tried to kick her, but a smirk fell across Blaise's face. "Under different conditions, I might actually enjoy this," he whispered, his chocolate brown eyes twinkling up at her.

She frowned deeply through her bandages as he grinned. She didn't hesitate to punch him in the lip, busting it like a balloon. Blood dribbled down his chin as he yelled in agony. She shoved a pill bottle between his teeth as she ripped the top off the potion bottle. Kalani poured the Sleeping Draught down his throat. Blaise tensed up, thrashing, but after a minute, he relaxed. His eyes rolled back and he began to snore. The door opened again and in walked Connor Stoll, his red curls falling around his face, with Chiron and Madam Pomfrey. They all froze, staring at them. Kalani crawled off of Zabini.

"It's not what it looks like," she said as they all rushed towards them. "He was mad because I was talking and sitting by Draco Malfoy. I think he liked me."

"He who?" Connor said as Chiron checked for a pulse.

"Blaise Zabini," she said. "He -"

"What in Heavens did you do to the poor boy?!" Madam Pomfrey snapped at her. "I took pity on you, but you're harming our students!"

"Now, now," Chiron said. Kalani handed over the bottle.

"I brewed it in Potions. I gave him the full bottle."

Madam Pomfrey sighed and moved him to the bed next to her with her wand. Blaise's wand floated onto the nightstand as Chiron waved a hand over his face. "He won't remember what happened, just that he passed out." Chiron turned towards Madam Pomfrey. "May we have some time to speak alone?"

She nodded, giving Kalani one last ugly look over before she left. Chiron maneuvered next to her in his wheelchair and Connor folded his arms at her. He didn't look happy, unlike his letter, but Kalani glared back, resisting the urge to scratch at her bandages. She felt the blisters begin to burn.

"Connor, be nice. She's had a traumatic day as it is," Chiron spoke up. He lifted his Centaur body from his wheelchair and stood over both of them. Conner huffed and unfolded his arms with an eye roll. She let her arms drop in her lap. Chiron smiled at her weakly and bent down over her. "Let's get a look at your face, Kalani. Besides Herbology, how did your day go? Met any friends?"

She nodded. "Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy, Zabini, and maybe Pansy."

The left corner of Connor's mouth twitched downward. "Sounds like a bunch of guys." Kalani wasn't sure if she was just tired or that she saw his face flicker with jealousy. She looked away.

"Yeah, except Pansy, who is Draco's boyfriend."

Chiron unwrapped her bloody bandages as blood ran freely down her face, dripping down onto her bed. Connor winced and held a rag under her chin. She closed her eyes as he made her hold the rag as he braided her black hair out of her face.

"Where'd you learn to braid?" she asked, but he didn't answer. Chiron poured fresh Nectar into a bowl and began to wipe the blood away gently. Both of them were quiet, Connor holding her hand and Chiron trying to slow the blood flow. Chiron kept asking her small questions about what Dumbledore had said and how the train ride had gone. She told him about the Slug Club, which didn't please him, and she said about Professor Slughorn talking about her father. Chiron looked grim as his hand froze.

"Poseidon will not be pleased to hear that so many people know," he grumbled under his breath. He continued to heal her face. "What else?"

"Who's Harry Potter?" she asked.

Connor spoke up. "He's the Chosen One, the reason you're here. You're here to protect him from Lord Voldemort and his followers, the Death Eaters. Harry is like Hogwarts Percy."

Kalani nodded, biting the inside of he cheek as the wounds began to close. Connor squeezed her hand. There was a knock on the big wooden doors. The three exchanged looks. She grabbed up a hand mirror to see that her face was only a little pink, but she looked normal. Jumping out of her bed and dropping Connor's hand, she ran to the doors and stuck her head out to see Draco Malfoy, standing there. He gave here a one over before raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you look fine," he said with a hint of annoyance. "Blood on your shirt, though. Seriously, you made me walk up four flights of stairs to - _oh."_

Connor put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. He smirked at Draco, saying, "Hey, you here to see Blake? He has the same snooty look as you."

Draco sneered with annoyance. "Blaise, you idiot. Actually, I came to check on Kalani, but it seems as if she's a bit busy with you so I guess I'll just go." He turned and stuck his foot out to walk down the hall. Kalani shrugged off Connor's arm and grabbed the back of Draco's wrinkled white button up.

"Wait!" she said, strattling the threshold. "At least let me introduce you to my Headmaster. It would be very rude to walk away like that." She bit her lip. It was a lame excuse.

He glared at her for a second until his tense shoulders slumped and he turned around. Kalani let go if his shirt and gave him a tight nervous smile.

"Thank you," she said. Kalani pushed the door open more and shot a cold look at Connor, who rolled his eyes. Draco stepped in and froze as soon as his eyes spotted Chiron.

"You're a Centaur," he noted bluntly.

Chiron chuckled and walked towards him. "Keen observation, Draco. Kalani has told me she met you. How has she been doing?"

Draco cleared his throat as Chiron stuck out his hand, but shook it hesitantly. "Er, fine, except for angering plants. I didn't realize that Centaurs were Headmasters. We have a Centaur as a Divination teacher, but I dropped his class."

Chiron gave a small smile. "I hear that all the time. You'll have to ignore Connor; he enjoys grating on Kalani's nerves."

Draco nodded, but there was still a tense aura in the room. Connor and Draco exchanged looked, sneering and glaring. Kalani shuffled her feet and walked over to Blaise. He looked like he was in a natural deep sleep, which was sort of what he was in, but Kalani felt guilty about what happened. He didn't really mean anything by coming to see her... Draco appeared at her side, hands in his pocket and a wicked gleam in his silvery-blue eyes.

"What happened?" he asked, staring down at Blaise.

"Tell ya later," she grumbled. Taking two steps backwards, she sat on her bed. Connor took the spot next to Kalani, looking at Draco with a smirking glint in his eyes. Draco seemed to be resisting a sneer and a smart ass comment as Chiron walked up next to him.

"Your friend is in good care, Mr. Malfoy. There is no need to worry." Chiron didn't seem to realize that Draco didn't seem to care about Blaise nor notice that Draco and Kalani had exchanged looks. "I suppose it's time for you to be in bed, and Kalani needs rest, but Connor and I need to go see Headmaster Dumbledore about Connor staying at Hogwarts."

Kalani's head shot over to look at him. "What?! No, Chiron! Really, I'm fine. I can do this -"

"It never hurts to have extra eyes, Miss Taylor. And he won't be here forever. A week at most. Just until I am sure you are fully healed." He nodded at Connor, who stood. "You and Draco can talk while we're gone, but I expect to see you asleep when we return."

Kalani reluctantly gave a nod, letting Chiron and Connor leave. She sighed and put her head in her hands. "I'm _so_ notdating him."

"He seemed to act like it," Draco mumbled. He leaned against her nightstand. "Do you like him?"

She sighed. "I - No." She hesitated. "I used to, but I don't anymore."

Draco shrugged. "Like to tell me how Blaise got slipped the Sleeping Draught during dinner?" He twirled the empty potion bottle in his fingers. "You stole this, didn't you?"

Kalani shrugged. "Doesn't matter. He won't remember." She stood up, yawning, and began pacing. "Why'd you come to visit me?"

"Pansy thinks I'm looking for Blaise," he said. He noticed her eyes began to droop.

"Oh," she said. Kalani's pacing slowed as she yawned again. Draco touched her arm to steady her.

"You should get some sleep," he advised. Draco led her to the bed and helped her sit. Kalani leaned back against the pillow as Draco inspected her hands. "Kalani, you have some of the Sleeping Draught on your hands. You must've breathed some of it in. The more you sleep, the faster you'll be able to get out of here."

Kalani nodded, her eyes closing. In seconds, she was asleep. Draco Malfoy brushed her black hair out of her face and bent down, kissing her forehead. He stood straight up the moment after he did it and blinked in shock. _No... Not again... _He rushed out of the infirmary, running down the hall and down the steps towards the Slytherin Common Room. He had forgotten to tell her about the password change. It didn't matter anymore. He had made the mistake _again. _He already had enough on his plate with his mission, but juggling to keep two girls happy would be hard. Kalani seemed like she'd be understanding, sort of like a Hufflepuff would, but Pansy would freak out if she found out him and Kalani had kissed.

Draco stopped in front of the stone door to the Common Room, breathing hard and staring straight ahead at the wall. He knew exactly why he had kissed her. He just wasn't wanting to admit it. He liked her. She was more likable than Pansy, more sweeter, and more sweeter. He pinpointed exactly why he liked her instead of Pansy the moment when he walked into the Common Room. Pansy was making out with Gregory Goyle on the couch. Draco rolled his eyes and pointed his wand at Goyle. _"Expelliamus!"_

Goyle was ripped off of Pansy, slamming into the back of the couch, groaning. Pansy rolled off the back of the couch, gasping and wide eyed.

"Draco!" she yelped. Pansy began to crawl away backwards. He rolled his eyes and looked at her.

"Don't give me any shit, Pansy," he said. "We're through. I don't care if you stay with Goyle or not. Just... Whatever, Pansy. I'm done."

Pansy scrambled to her feet as he walked towards the stairs. "Wait! D-Draco!" The Slytherin's began to come of the door to listen to what was going on. "You never treated me right!" she screeched. "You didn't love me like he does! The woman who marries you will loathe you like your mother hates your father!"

He ignored her, walking up the tower to the boys' sixth-year dorm. Crabbe met him at the door while rubbing his eyes. "Draco?" he muttered. "What is she going on about now?"

Draco pushed past him a little, shrugging. "I broke up with her."

Crabbe opened his mouth to speak, but closed it and walked in behind him, closing the door. "Bloody hell. What'd she do?"

Draco pulled out pajamas. "I caught her making out with Goyle just now." He unbuttoned his shirt. "I know you slept with her. You aren't very good at blocking out Occlumency, Vincent."

Crabbe's face turned red. "Sorry, Mate." There was an awkward silence as Draco changed. Vincent added, "Well, Kalani likes you. Maybe she'll give you a chance."

"Her boyfriend is here." Draco crawled into bed.

Crabbe gawked, sitting on his own bed. "Shut up! No way!"

Draco nodded. "She says they aren't together. I went and saw her and he put his arm around her and stuff. She gave Blaise a bottle of Sleeping Draught because he flirted with her. Just... I'm going to sleep."

Vincent nodded. "Okay. Bloody hell, Mate, first day and we're in some deep drama."

Draco laid in his bed as the light switched off. Thoughts ran through his mind but he blocked them all out when one in particular came into his mind: He had one thing to focus on this year, and that was his mission. Girls didn't matter. Friends didn't matter. Girls-Boyfriends-Who-Weren't-Actually-Boyfriends-But-They-Acted-Like-It didn't matter. None of this mattered. Snape mattered. Dumbledore (unfortunately) mattered. And Draco was getting the feeling that soon Kalani would matter. But he wasn't sure right now. He needed to find a way to let Death Eaters in. That was what he needed to focus on now.

When Crabbe began to snore, it made Draco lose his train of thought. He closed his eyes and heard his fathers voice saying, "Patience, Draco. Your time will come."

* * *

Dumbledore greeted Chiron warmly. Connor followed him, nervously looking around. He hadn't packed to stay. He hadn't wanted to stay, and he still didn't. The castle gave him the creeps, and Drake Malloy made his blood pressure spike. This place made him uneasy, and Kalani didn't want to talk to him. He couldn't say he blamed her.

The tall man had a long gray beard and long silver hair, half-moon glasses and long blue robes. His blue eyes twinkled as he saw Chiron. "Why, hello there, Chiron! Good to see you! I figured you would be here soon enough. Hagrid notified me of your arrival half an hour ago. I apologize for Kalani's accident. I take it you have been to see her?"

Chiron and him shook hands. "Yes, we just went to see her. I don't want to get her into any trouble, but Blaise Zabini - I think that is what she called him - is now in there with her Kalani has seemed to gave him a Sleeping Draught. One of her friends is in there with her. Now what was his name..."

"Draco?" Dumbledore chuckled as he led them into his office. "They are unlikely friends. He's the Pariah of Hogwarts, you could say. The whole Slytherin house is. They are very misunderstood." He sighed. "The poor boy has a ton on his plate. His father was sent to Azkaban for working with the Dark Lord and his mother is very depressed. I'm glad that they are friends."

Chiron wheeled in front of Headmaster Dumbledore's desk. "I give my condolences. Unfortunately, their friendship is not why I am here. I would like your permission to let Connor stay here at Hogwarts until Kalani regains her strength. She was very weak when we saw her."

"Not too weak to sprint when Draco knocked," Connor grumbled.

Albus looked at Connor, though not speaking to him. "As long as he doesn't cause much trouble and doesn't distract the other student from their studies. First, he'll need some robes, which will be provided for him and given to him tomorrow morning before class. Now, we'll need to sort him." The old man walked up to a bookshelf and took off a dusty brown hat. He turned back towards Connor and motioned for him to sit in one of the chairs in front of his desk. "If you will please?"

Connor Stoll slid his backpack toward the wall and sat down next to Chiron, who nodded at him. Albus Dumbledore placed the hat on his head, where it sprung to life.

"Is it next year already?" the hat yawned. "I barely slept at all!" He wiggled a bit. "Albus, you should really take me to the hat - oh. I'm on a student?" The top of the hat bent down and looked at Connor. "Well, hello, Connor Stoll!" The hat frowned. "Bit old for a first year, isn't he?"

Dumbledore stretched his arms backwards. Connor caught a glimpse of a charcoaled hands. "That's because he'll be in our seventh year. Smaller classes, less chance of people being suspicious."

The hat straightened. "Very well." The hat closed its eyes. Connor heard a faint mumbling before it opened its eyes with a flash. "Gryffindor!" his voice boomed.

Chiron grinned. "Excellent! I'm glad that's settled. Thank you, Albus, for letting him stay. Your school will be safe with them."

Albus gave a wide grin. "It's no problem, especially for an old friend. Now, Connor, your robes will be laid out on the foot of your bed in the morning. A house elf will show you to your room." He flicked his wand and a small troll looking thing appeared. He was wrinkly and frowning, his floppy ears cut up and his fingers dry and cracked. His beady eyes glared up at Connor.

"Half-blood," the elf mumbled. "Not a Black. Oh, Kreacher does not serve half-bloods, no no no, Kreacher will _not!" _He stomped a foot. "No! Kreacher does not listen to Albus, and Kreacher will not escort the half-blood! No!"

Dumbledore sighed. "This is Kreacher. I was hoping for Dobby or Tinky, but he will do. Very predjudice, but he's just an escort." Connor stared as the house elf began throwing himself on the floor and screaming "NO NO NO!" over and over as he kicked and punched. Dumbledore looked at the house elf. "Silence, Kreacher. You will take Mr. Stoll here up to the Gryffindor tower - "

_"Not Gryffindor!" _ he whined. "Slytherin! Where Kreacher's _true_ master is! Draco Malfoy! He has Pure-Black-Blood, and Kreacher belongs with him! Potter is in Gryffindor! _NO NOT GRYFFINDOR!"_

Dumbledore snapped his long slender fingers and Kreacher became silent, except for the thrashing. "You will, Kreacher. Show him to his room, then you may leave."

Kreacher's ears perked. "Leave Hogwarts? Kreacher gets to leave Hogwarts?!" A dirty, moldy smile crept across its disgusting face.

"No,"Dumbledore says flatly. "You can leave Gryffindor tower."

Kreacher pouted and stomped his foot while muttering under his breath, "Come on..."

Connor took the hat off and grabbed his bag. "Bye, Chiron. Thank you, Headmaster." He followed Kreacher away. The house elf hurried down the hall. Connor followed, glancing at the infirmary door. It was locked, so only the wizard boy and Kalani were inside. Connor hurried ahead to walk by Kreacher, who was grumbling, "...filthy half-blood boy, ratty hair and stinky breath. Kreacher hates boy, oh, does Kreacher hate boy!"

"My name is Connor Stoll, you know," Connor said. Their footsteps echoed in the stone halls . It almost looked as if the paintings were glaring as they passed.

Kreacher snarled. "Stupid boy! Half-blood thinks Kreacher cares about his name. Kreacher cares about Draco's name. Kreacher doesn't care about half-bloods."

Connor rolled his eyes. "You aren't very friendly, Kreacher."

Kreacher snorts and kept walking. They stopped in front of a painting where a fat lady in a painting sat snoring. Kreacher reached in the painting and tugged roughly on her ankle. She jerked awake, stifling a scream.

"What do you think you're doing?!" she screamed at Connor. "How dare you! You aren't Even in Gryff-" She saw Connor pointing at Kreacher. Her head jerked down. "KREACHER!" she bellowed. The other students behind her painting began to wake up, causing Connor to slowly back up. Paintings didn't move... They were supposed to be stiff and painty. Then again, gods and goddesses shouldn't exist either so maybe the paintings were like unicorns. He looked back at the Fat Lady to see (and hear) Kreacher yelling.

"HALF-BLOOD! STUPID BOY! GET OVER HERE! KREACHER IS VERY ANGRY!"

The portrait of the Fat Lady swung outward, knocking Kreacher flat on his face. A messy haired boy with crooked circle glasses jumped out, pointing a wand with a light on the end of it at Kreacher, pushing up his glasses.

"What is going on, Kreacher?" the boy demanded in a British accent. His eyes flicked over at Connor. "And who're you? Why are you two trying to sneak into Gryffindor?"

A red headed boy and a frizzy brown headed girl ran out behind him, both of their wands pointed at Connor. "What's going on?" the girl asked. "Who's he?"

"Kreacher is about to explain," Harry grumbled. He poked Kreacher in the stomach with his wand. "Go on!"

Connor slowly reached for his knife. "My name's Connor Stoll," he said, keeping the knife out of their eyesight. "I came here late. Missed the train. I'm transferring here for a little bit."

The brown headed girl exchanged looks with the red headed boy. "Why are you coming here if you're American?"

"I'm just coming here for a week or two. I have to catch up on some tests and essays before I can get my... Uh, monster hunting license," Connor lied, letting the knife go slowly. The three teenagers slowly lowered their wands as Kreacher busted into laughter.

"Kreacher scared Potter and his friends!" the house elf cackled. The messy haired boy rolled his eyes.

"Go away, Kreacher," the boy said. The house elf ran down the hall, laughing the whole time. The group of three looked at Connor.

"Well," the ginger headed boy said as he ran a hand through his hair. "You might as well come on in. Try not to let that bloody rat in again, will ya?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"So, wait - why would you come from Virginia to London, England just for a week or two?" the brown headed girl, Hermione Granger, asked with a yawn.

"I used to go to a school in America last year. They didn't offer the class I needed. They said it shouldn't take very long."

"Are you staying with the seventh years?" Ron Weasley grumbled. He picked at his cuticles, causing Hermione to cringe.

He nodded. "Yeah, that's where Headmaster Dumbledore said. Um, is it true that Liliuokalani Taylor goes here?"

Hermione scoffed with an eye roll. "You mean Kalani in Slytherin? Yes, she does, unfortunately. She's very Slytherin. I just heard from the painting that she's part of the reason that Draco dumped Pansy."

Ron grinned. "Shut up! That's great! Oh, and you have it all wrong about Kalani. She's like a small Barbie Doll that will slit your throat. It's quite sexy." He paused and then frowned. "Wait, Liliuokalani? That's her full name?"

Connor smirked evilly. "Being her ex has its privileges." He leaned back. "But that doesn't matter really. How is she? I heard she had an accident."

Harry told him what had happened in Herbology. "She was tough though. She walked out like it was nothing."

"Besides the fact that her skin was burning off," Ron added grimly. Hermione elbowed him.

Connor paused before speaking again. "Man. That sucks." Connor stood up. "Can one of you show me where my room is?"

Harry Potter stood up. "I'll show you." Connor followed Harry up the winding stairs until the dark headed boy stopped at the second to last wooden door, pointing at the last one. "That is your dorm, which you will share with the seventh year boys."

Connor hesitated before slipping past Harry. He could've sworn Chiron had told him that he would have his own room..."

Potter seemed to read his mind as he chuckled. "No one here has their own room unless you're a professor. Sorry you got your hopes up." He reached for his doorknob. "Well, then, goodnight." He stepped into his room and closed the door.

Connor walked up the flight of stairs to the door. When he pushed open the door, a bell rang from no where exactly. It just seemed to appear. He looked back as Harry's door opened again with a satisfied thunk. "Time for breakfast," Harry yawned.

Connor went back upstairs and found, as promised, a long black robe with a red badge over his heart and clothes laid out on a spare bed for him. The other two boys grumbled about sleepily. They both looked over at him, confused.

"Who are you?" the bleached blond headed boy with a chipped tooth asked as Connor awkwardly made his way between them and towards his bed.

"I'm Connor Stoll. I missed the train and I just got here." He picked up his robe. "Um..."

The two boys exchanged looks, snickering to each other. Connor resisted the urge to be a huge ass and let a sarcastic phrase hit them in the faces, but he pulled on his robe instead. "So, where's breakfast at?"

* * *

Draco Malfoy knew this was going to be a stressful day when he walked into the Great Hall. Pansy Parkinson, who was unsurprisingly sitting by Goyle, was only apologizing. Gregory kept his head down. Crabbe sat by Draco, shoving French Toast into his fat cheeks.

"Really, Draco, I hope we can still be friends..." Pansy mumbled as she picked at her food.

Draco slammed his palms into the wooden bench as he pushed himself up. "Merlin's Beard, you're annoying!" he hissed. Gathering up his plate, he walked out of the Great Hall, hitting a Ravenclaw Chaser in the shoulder with his own. The boy yelled back at him, but Instead of retaliating, Draco walked up a flight of stone steps and knocked on the door to the infirmary. The handle turned and the pointed face of Madam Pomfrey appeared.

"Well, hello, Draco," she said questioningly. "What are you doing here so early?"

He held his plate up. "I came to eat with Kalani."

With a raised eyebrow, Madam Pomfrey let him in. He made his way to Kalani's bed, where he pulled up a chair and sat his plate on the white nightstand. Draco shook her arm. She mumbled something but Draco shook her again. "Kalani. Breakfast."

A jade green eye opened up. She looked at him sleepily. "Did you bring me eggs?"

Draco looked back at his plate. It looked much more unappealing here than it did a moment ago. "You can have mine. I'm not that hungry." He set down his fork and sat back in the rickidy old chair. Kalani blinked a couple of times before sitting up and stretching.

"Why aren't you downstairs with everyone else?" she mumbled as she looked from him to the fried eggs. He handed them to her and she tiredly picked up the fork.

"When I left here last night, I found Parkinson and Goyle snagging on the couch," he said with his hands behind his head. "I broke up with her. When I went to my dorm, Crabbe confessed to sleeping with her. The only other one in our little 'group' I could tolerate at this point would be Blaise but..." Draco looked at the boy drooling on the bed and chuckled. "You him out of commission."

Kalani laughed softly as she cut her ham with the side of his fork. A strand of dark hair fell in her eyes and she brushed it away with a tan hand. Draco caught himself staring and he quickly looked away.

She broke up bacon in the yolk. "Did you really like her?"

"She was tolerable."

"You must really like the word 'tolerate'," she joked.

"It suits me." They shared a small laugh. There was a silence afterward, her fork clanking when she ate breaking it like glass.

"When I first met you, I thought you'd be a judging little shit," she whispered as Madam Pomfrey walked past. "But I kinda like you. You're cool." She held her fist out. Draco frowned.

"What are you doing?" he asked. "You say I'm cool and then you try to punch me?"

"It's a fist-bump," Kalani explained. "It's like the immature Muggle handshake." She reached over and squeezed his shoulder with a shake. "You're too tense-"

Blaise groaned a little. Malfoy rolled his eyes at the passed-out-boy as Kalani slid her hand away. "I take it you weren't taught very much about Muggle ways?" she asked as she set her plate on the nightstand. Draco shook his head and she smirked. "I'll teach you some things while I'm stuck here."

Draco grinned slightly. "Let's just hope my father doesn't hear about this. He'll kill both of us."

Kalani popped her joints. "Isn't he in jail? Asgard, or whatever your British people call it?"

"Azkaban," Draco said with a frown. "It's hard to believe you're a witch when you know nothing about the Wizarding world."

Kalani ducked her head down slightly. "I wasn't raised in the Wizarding world like you were. America has different views about wizard and where they should go and what they should do. They need to blend." She shook her head and pulled up her hair. "One day you'll understand."

Malfoy frowned but let the subject drop. He studied her face. Her skin color was mostly back to normal except for a few dry patches. Her dark hair flattered her eyes, but the wrinkled T-shirt gave her the teenage look, unlike the goddess look she had in the face. The warning bell rang for class. Draco reluctantly grabbed his bag and stood up.

"Can you do me a favor?" Kalani asked as he pushed his chair in its place. "Can you get someone - or you can do it - to get my makeup work and bring it to me? She has forbidden me to leave, even for class work."

"Maybe you can't leave because you're infectious or contagious," he teased with a Malfoy smirk. Kalani rolled her eyes with a playful smirk.

"Oh, please!" she said sarcastically. "Even_ you _could figure that if I was contagious I would be quarantined. Maybe she only let you stay because she has it out for you." Smirking, she leaned back.

Draco chuckled so he shook his head. "I gotta go. I'll see you later, Kalani." He smiled some as he walked towards the door. He left and Kalani looked at Blaise Zabini as he still slept. She resented poisoning the poor boy but he had it coming one day or another. Might as well get it over with.

Kalani got on her knees and looked out the windows behind her bed. The lake splashed gently against the shore. A giant squid splashed happily. Kalani grinned and barely stuck her hand out. When she wiggled her fingers, water hit the squid playfully. She played with the creature for a minute until merpeople swam up to see where the slashing was coming from. They began calling her angrily in their language, which made her splash all of them. They screamed and swam back underneath.

_"Can we keep playing?" _the squid asked. She could hear his voice in her head loud and clear, and she knew instantly that this was the baby squid and not the mother.

"Of course," she said quietly. She waved her hands, playing gently with the giggling baby squid. Blaise groaned and Madam Pomfrey sat in her office reading a romance novel. Kalani knew she would easily get bored here. Hopefully she was released today, but that was looking slim.

"I have to go find my Mummy now," the squid's voice appeared in her head. "Can we play later?"

"I'll try," she whispered. The squid swam away and Kalani say back down. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Connor was convinced that Professor Severus Snape had it out for him.

It start out with him sitting in the wrong seat. There were only six people in the class with twenty seats. Connor had literally sat in thirteen seats before Snape had called him a pathetic fool and pointed to the empty desk up front. The one Ravenclaw boy and a Slytherin girl snickered. The two Gryffindor boys snarled. Connor had found out their names were Liam (the blond one with the chipped tooth) and Michael (the dark headed one). Now, Snape was talking about Hecate, the Greek goddess of magic who stepped down to let Dionysus be on the throne. Every time Connor had raised his hand to answer a question, Snape would call on everyone around him. Finally, he just stopped trying.

"Mr. Stoll," Snape snapped. "You should start answering questions. Five points from Gryffindor."

The Slytherin girl smirked. "Serves you right, ye flea bag," she muttered behind him. Snape didn't scold her or anything, but Connor wasn't even sure what he had expected. Professor Snape was in charge of Slytherin.

After that class, they had Potions, where they mostly just talked. Professor Slughorn was asking Connor about Kalani when a blonde headed Hufflepuff girl spoke up.

"I heard her face melted off and that's why she wears those bandages," she said matter-of-factly as she forced her way into Connor and Professor Slughorn's conversation.

The professor rung his hands. "Let us hope not. She was my most gifted potion maker in my sixth year class, right before Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. She made an excellent Sleeping Draught, which you probably know that she used on Blaise Zabini last night."

The girl flipped her honey blonde hair over her shoulder towards Connor. "I heard that she stole the potion."

"No, no, no," Connor intervened. "You have it all wrong, Miss Bee. Her face is not melted off. I saw her yesterday. It cleared up last night and Madam Pomfrey is just keeping an eye on her. And the potion wasn't technically stolen. She just never turned it in and was never asked for it. _This _is stealing." Connor pulled her Hufflepuff badge out from behind his back. The girl looked down at her robe and gasped to notice that her badge was gone.

"How'd you do that without me even noticing?" she awed as she took the badge back and pinned it back on her robes.

"A thief never reveals his secrets, Madam," he said with a slight bow.

The girl giggled. "I'm Brittney Southerland. What's your name?"

Connor grinned and rose up to a full stand. "Connor Stoll, or as my friends call me, Connor."

Brittney giggled. "You're funny. I think we're going to get along just fine. Are you staying the whole year?"

He took notice of the two things. One: Professor Slughorn had slipped of somewhere and Two: Brittney was flirting with him and he liked it. "Hmm, nah; I don't think so. Unless I had a wonderful friend who could show me around..."

Brittney slipped her arm through his. "I would be delighted!" She turned towards Professor Slughorn, who had turned to talk to more students."Sir, may I show Connor around since we aren't doing anything?" Looking distracted, the professor waved them away. Smirking, she led him out. "I know this place almost as well as Dumbledore himself. Seven older siblings and you learn the majority of the tricks."

The two teens walked down the hall with her pointing out classrooms. Every now and then she would accidentally brush his arm while pointing to a place or picture. She was very talkative, and he soon learned to nod and let her do the talking.

"Do you have any brothers and sisters?" she asked him as they made their way downstairs.

"I have one brother named Travis and then I have ten half-siblings from my dad," Connor said, adjusting the strap on his messenger bag.

Brittney chuckled. "You beat me there. Do you have your schedule?"

He dug around in his bag as they walked down the stairs. He pulled out the jelly stained sheet. "I think that's it." He was handing it to her when he ran straight into someone, knocking them down. Connor kept his balance as he looked down at the dark headed girl in pajamas, who rubbed the back of her head.

"Watch where you're going, idiot," the girl grumbled as she pulled herself up with the rail.

"Hey!" Brittney snapped. "There's no need to be rude! It was an accident."

"It's alright," Connor said with a slight touch on her arm. "This is Liliuokalani -"

"Don't call me that, Connor, or I swear to the gods I will tear your -"

"-Taylor, AKA, the girl from Slytherin who got sprayed with poison on her first day. We went to the same school in America."

The dark headed girl nodded. "Yeah, whatever. I just need to go grab something, so if you would move..."

Connor blocked her way. "You aren't supposed to be out of bed."

"Yeah, well, we both know I'm not going to Heaven so why should I start now? So, move." Kalani's green eyes gave him a look after they darted between him and Brittney. She folded her arms.

Connor rolled his eyes. "That's not even your religion!" When he opened his eyes to glare, he saw that she had bolted past him and was out of sight. Connor sighed.

"...Her religion?" Brittney mumbled quietly as they continued down the hallway. "What does she believe in?"

"Greek gods and goddesses. Burns food for them and stuff." Connor shook his head with a sad smile. "She said they helped her get to New York from Hawaii when she ran away last year."

Brittney laughed loudly. "What a freak!" she giggled.

Connor gave a slight smile. "I know."


End file.
